Hard Act to Follow
by ClancyBaggins
Summary: What happened to Jess's family after her death and the mysterious departure of her boyfriend Samuel Winchester? Sam and Dean are about to find out in a small cafe in Palo Alto, California when they run into someone from Sam's stanford past
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Own nothing......really...nothing...**

**Author Note: Just fluff. I watched the first episode over the other day and thought, "What if Jess had family and she died and her boyfriend just disappeared? They would have been crushed" So here is the first chapter to the answer of my question. **

The Winchesters walked into the small cafe in Palo Alto and were assaulted with the smell of rich coffee. Sam inhaled deeply and smiled as his memory drifted back to days he spent here with Jess studying or when their apartment smelled like this coffee when she would surprise Sam with his favourite cup in the morning.

Sam instinctively walked to the open booth that he used to share with the woman that would have been his wife by now. He sat down on the side of the bench that was his side and stared at her side. He ran his hand over the laminated menu that Jess had once touched. He looked back at the seat across from him and could almost see her. Her blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she laughed, her smile that always touched her eyes no matter how bad a day she was having.

"You liked this place?" Dean said as he slid into the booth and shattering the image of Jessica Moore.

"It was Jess's favourite" Sam answered dejectedly after having his brother mock Jess's place but the look on Dean's face made him easily forgiven.

A young girl wearing an apron walked over to the booth carrying a little notepad and a pen. She smiled at the brothers warmly and Dean returned the smile happily; he was glad that she chose that moment to come over and break the silence that would follow what Sam just said.

"Is there anything I can get you today?" She asked as her light brown ponytail swayed behind her head.

Dean licked his lips and her cheeks turned a shade of red.

Dean opened his mouth to give her a line when Sam interrupted, "two cappuccinos to have here, thanks"

She wrote it down in her notepad and gave Dean a smile before turned around and walking away with a skip in her step. Dean watched her walk back to the counter and shook his head with a smile.

"Now I get why you like this place Sammy" He laughed

"New waitress" Sam mumbled as he stared contently at the menu.

Dean turned to look at his younger brother but knew it was best to leave him to his thoughts for a little bit. So instead his attention went to scanning the little coffee place for girls. He spotted a group of girls a few booths down that were young, cute and happy. They were drinking coffee and flicking their hair around as they laughed and talked. There were about five of them and their laughter and happy energy was filling the air around them. A young blond that was facing Dean saw him and smiled. She started talking to her friends in a hushed voice which caused a few giggles and her friends to look behind at Dean.

The waitress came back with their coffee and Sam's attention finally snapped away from the menu. He smelt his cappuccino and noticed Dean now oblivious to the waitress smiling at him.

"Can I get you anything else? We have really good cakes or wraps"

"No thanks I'm set" Sam said as he poured one packages sugar into his coffee.

Dean just shook his head to say no. The waitress left looking slightly rejected.

"It's going to get cold Dean" Sam said while indicating Dean's coffee.

Dean snapped his attention away from whatever was behind Sam and took a sip from his coffee.

"That's fancy" he said after he swallowed and his attention quickly went back to what was behind Sam.

"Dude, what are you looking at?"

"Twenty year olds I think"

Sam sighed and just went to stirring his coffee. Dean watched the girl smile at him some more and then wave. He got up and out of the booth intent on walking over to the girls

"What are you doing?" Sam asked

"Don't interrupt me when I'm in the zone Sammy"

Dean walked off to the girls hearing Sam mutter something about jailbait. Sam didn't mind Dean walking off though; it left him with time alone in his memory.

"Can I pull up a chair?" Dean asked when he reached the booth of girls in a few steps.

"Go ahead" the blonde that waved to him moments ago said with a smile, "I'm Adrianne"

"Dean" he introduced himself as he sat on a chair he just pulled over to the table.

"So what brings you to my little cafe?"

"Your little cafe, huh?"

"We're regulars" she smirked

"Well, my brother and I were just grabbing a cup of coffee from your cafe if you don't mind"

Adrianne's friends started to look awkwardly at each other before the girl sitting next to Adrianne spoke up and said, "Well, we've got to get back to campus, nice to meet you Dean" she smiled as she slid out of the booth followed the other girls except Adrianne who was getting winks from her friends.

Sam watched a group of girls walk past him and knew that he had been dwelling on the past too much. So much so that Dean had been driven off to talk to jailbait instead of him. It had been awhile since Dean had mustered up the will to hit on some girls so Sam realised this was either a good sign or a bad one.

He decided it was a good one and smiled to himself before taking a sip of his coffee. It had been five years since he had had a cup of coffee this good. Sam focussed all of his energy into remembering the taste of this coffee; he never wanted to forget the taste again. He almost jumped when he felt the vibration in his pocket.

He pulled his phone out and answered the incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"What's up Bobby?"

"If you two idjits are finished with your walk down memory lane in California, I have a hunt for you"

Sam dutifully listened to Bobby's information as Dean brushed a loose lock of Adrianne's curly blonde hair back behind her ear. She smiled at him with her plump lips.

"What are you studying at Stanford?" Dean asked absorbed with the girl not evening noticing as his brother got out of the booth and started to make his way over to them.

"English Literature, like my sister" She answered and Dean noticed the light in her hazel eyes dim a little at the mention of her sister.

"Dean, Bobby needs us" Sam said as he reached the booth his brother was sharing with some girl that Sam didn't want to notice.

"Can it wait Sa-"

"Sam Winchester?" The girl Sam hadn't noticed breathed so quietly that the brother only just heard her.

Sam gave the young girl a weird look as Dean sent a 'what the hell, dude?' look at his younger brother.

"Yeah?" Sam fidgeted

"Do you remember me?" she asked as her eyes glazed with tears

Sam's silence answered for him

"Adrianne Moore, You and my sister..." She said softly as she stood up to look Sam in the face.

Sam remembered her...Jess's little sister. He hadn't seen her since before Jess's death five years ago. She had been a quiet fifteen year old then but now she was nearly unrecognisable except that on closer inspection she looked like Jess. Same hazel eyes, same plump lips, same nose and hair. Her skin tone was lighter though and she didn't have any of Jess's freckles that Sam loved so much.

"Adrianne, what are you doing here?" Sam blurted out after recognition flooded his brain.

**Please Review. Praise or Flame, a review is a review and I'm not picky ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author Note: Sorry for the wait but here it is ^^

Sam felt the sting of Adrianne slap as his answer.

"You jerk!" she screamed at him before turning on heel and storming out of the cafe. All the other patrons' eyes focussed on Sam. He was victim to whispers and two elderly women shaking their heads at him.

"You always had a way with women Sammy" Dean sighed as he slid out of the booth to stand next to his brother. When he noticed Sam's mouth open in shock he said, "Are you just going to stand there or are we going after her?"

Sam's shut his mouth and shifted on his feet for a few seconds before heading towards the door in pursuit of Jess's little sister. Dean followed.

Sam spotted Adrianne walking down in the street in a hurry. From behind Sam could have sworn she was Jess too. He started to jog down the street after her and he could hear Dean's footsteps following.

"Hey! Adrianne, stop!" Sam said as he grabbed onto her arm.

She spun around to face him, anger very visible in her face, "What do _you _want?"

Sam didn't know how to answer that question; he wasn't sure what he wanted from Adrianne. He didn't know why he ran after her. Sam knew how stupid he must look at the moment, holding on to her arm mouth open and dumb founded.

"Why did you hit me?"

"A few reasons" she sighed, the anger fading from her face. She looked up at Sam's puppy dog eyes and sighed again. "I'm not going to lie, that slap felt good."

Dean had to stifle a laugh when his younger brother shot him a dangerous look.

"What _few reasons_?" Sam asked eyes still shooting arrows at Dean for laughing at him getting slapped.

"Well let's see. One, you disappeared the minute my sister died. Two, you didn't come to her funeral and three, you took off. I mean, Jesus Sam, everyone was devastated from her death and you couldn't stick around long enough for my parents to hear from you what happened. Oh no, of course not. We had to hear from the police that my sister died in a suspicious fire and Sam Winchester took off. God! You knew our mother loved you." she nearly yelled at Sam, saying the words with practised precision and looking relieved after she finished; maybe even happy.

Sam didn't answer, he just stared at his feet and let the guilt wash over him. He couldn't wait that night, he wanted to go and find the thing that killed Jess as quickly as possible but he couldn't tell his once future in-laws that, he didn't even think about them until now. They hadn't been a factor to Sam; his realisation sent another wave of guilt over him.

"I've had that speech for a few years now" Adrianna smiled, "never thought I'd actually get to say it"

"That's Sammy, fulfilling women's wishes everywhere" Dean chimed in earning him another look from Sam and one from Adrianne this time too.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that Sam and my sister shared a bed so that joke was not something I wanted to hear"

"If that's what you're thinking then you don't have to worry"

"Dean, c'mon, seriously!" Sam raised his voice at his brother wiping Dean smirk off his face.

After a few seconds of tension between Sam and Dean, dean announced, "I'll be in the car" before walked back to the Impala leaving Sam and Adrianne alone to talk. She walked over to a bench nearby and sat down gesturing for Sam to do the same.

**Please review, Praise or Flame, a review is a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Just doing this for fun, writing practise and reviews (naturally XD) and not for profit**

Sam sat down next to Adrianne who just looked at him expectantly. Sam stared ahead at the road purposefully avoiding eye contact with Adrianne. A blue ford focus drove by; Adrianne was still looking expectantly at Sam. A silver Honda Civic drove by and Sam ventured a quick sideways glance at Adrianne, she was still expectantly looking at Sam, she raised her eyebrows at Sam when she saw he was looking. Sam quickly turned his focus back to the road.

A 2010 silver Chevy Impala drove by and Sam looked down the road to where Dean was, out of curiosity to see if Dean had seen the modern version of his beloved baby. Dean was shooting furtive glances at the car while he appeared to be stroking the wheel of his car while talking to the Impala.

Dean felt someone watching him and looked up to see Sammy staring at him with an amused smile. Even from this far away he could feel the awkwardness between his brother and the young girl he had previously been chatting up. Dean briefly wondered if it was wrong that he was hitting on Sam's girlfriends little sister but that thought was only brief. He gave Sam a double thumb up hoping to encourage him to talk to the girl next to him.

Sam sighed and looked at Adrianne all the time resisting the urge to turn away and follow the Chrysler Conquest that was driving down the street. Adrianne was still looking at Sam and he had no idea what she was waiting for.

Adrianne couldn't help but think if Jess had to have been more patient than she realised if she dated this clueless guy. Adrianne ignored the feeling of sadness she was accustomed to when she thought of her sister as she rolled her eyes at Sam deciding she'd given him more than enough time to start talking.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to apologize?"

"I'm sorry" Sam blurted out hurriedly.

"Wow, that was meaningful" she mocked, again skilfully ignoring any sadness she had with the sudden reminder of her sister's death. Adrianne's parents had spent a countless amount of money on therapy for her after Jessica's death, they knew Jess and Adrianne were close but they were closer than their parents realised. They had been best friends, sisters, confidants, not to mention that Jess had pretty much raised Adrianne since their parents were always wrapped in work and never home. The only thing to come out of the therapy sessions was the ability Adrianne learned at hiding and ignoring her feelings. Adrianne hated the therapist, she talked about Jess but she didn't even know her, so faking happiness had come so easily to her and eventually the faking happiness had turned into not even noticing her depression and burning for her older sister.

"I really am sorry" Sam said ignoring the black Toyota Prius driving by solely focussing his attention on Adrianne.

"Thanks, you know five years is a long time to wait for an apology, just for future reference up the speed next time" she said as she closed her eyes and let her face bath in the sun. Sam didn't know how to respond to that so he settled on a small chuckle, the sound made a smile pull at the corners of Adrianne's mouth.

Sam shut his eyes and turned his face towards the sun, "I'm sorry I left, I had my reasons to. I can't really tell you why but it...it, I don't know, it helped me get through it"

"See now that...that was meaningful with the exception of the BS at the end" Adrianne turned to face Sam again who mirrored her action.

"BS?"

"It's good that you got through it but my parents didn't, they could have used you to help get through, field their questions, ya know? It would have been so much easier on them if you had stuck around about another four hours, just the time it took for us to get to Palo Alto."

"You're so different, I remember you being so much more...shy"

"It has been five years, I gained an attitude" Adrianne smirked, "Your different too" She stood up looking at Sam. "Your hair's longer"

Sam laughed at Adrianne but his face soon turned sombre, "I always thought if I saw Jess's family again that they would be angrier with me"

"Be glad you didn't run into my parents then" she mumbled watching Dean walk towards them with a serious look on his face.

"Sam, hey, Bobby called" Dean said walking quickly up to Adrianne and Sam. Sam didn't even see Dean get out of the car but apparently Adrianne had noticed.

"Yeah, I know. I said I'd call him ba-"

"Back, yeah he said, he needs us"

"Can it wait De-"

"I don't think so"

Adrianne watched as the brothers faces turned dark and serious over a very small conversation that didn't seem too important to her but the looks on their faces told her that it was very important. She straight away guessed that Bobby, a friend of theirs, was sick or something. She didn't know where she figured that from but guessed that she had been reading too many dramatic books, if Adrianne had guessed right then she just would have thought she'd been reading too many sci-fi books.

**Author Note: So I have two different endings after this chapter. One ending is simple, will end this fic next chapter and involves no hunting and the other involves many more chapters being added to this fic and Adrianne getting mixed into a hunt in Palo Alto with the Winchesters, Please tell me which one you'd prefer me posting and of course what you think of the story so far ^^**

**Please Review, Praise or Flame, a review is a review! Plus any type of review always gets me smiling stupidly at my computer :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews XDXD and the hunt won out two to one. I was thinking of posting the alternative ending at the end; let me know if that's a good idea. This is shorter than the other chapters so sorry about that but there is much more to come!. I'm working on 'The Thing That Should Not Be' around this and work, social, study and other interrupting life matters but I'm trying to update as quickly as possible for all of you reading and following. And, hey, I've updated four times on my stories in one week! That's like a record for me!**

"Adrianne, I'm sorry but I have to go" Sam said facing Adrianne

She was lost and had no idea what was going on so she just nodded as Sam and Dean started to walk away talking in hushed tones. The Winchesters hadn't made it very far away from her, no more than fifteen feet, when something clicked with Adrianne.

"Sam! Wait up!" she called skipping to catch up with them.

The Winchesters turned around at the same time to face Adrianne who was digging in her jeans pocket.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Sam, give me your number" She ordered once she dug her phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open and started the process of putting in a new number. Save to Phone. First name: Sam. Last name: Winchester. Nickname: Jess's Bitch. Sam gave Adrianne his number and took out his own phone and took hers.

"Maybe you might need mine too" Dean said eyeing Adrianne, "you know, in case you can't get Sam when you need him or if you want to talk to me"

Adrianne returned the smirk that was on Dean's face and her and Dean started typing away on their phones exchanging numbers; both oblivious to the look on Sam's face. Save to Phone. First name: Dean. Last name: Winchester. Nickname: Good lips.

"Strike a pose" Adrianne informed Dean as she held her camera phone up aiming at his face. Dean put on his best 'blue steel' expression and held the phone click. Adrianne laughed and showed him the photo

"Well...that's just bad, do it again" Dean informed Adrianne snatching the phone away from her and deleting the photo, she pouted at him and grabbed her phone back. She stood next to Dean and held the phone out away from them.

"Cheese!" She said and the phone clicked. Dean looked at the photo of Adrianne and himself. She had her tongue out and was winking and he was striking another blue steel pose with his chin resting on top of her head.

"Dean, remember Bobby?" Sam asked exasperatedly, he couldn't believe Dean was posing for photos with Jess's little sister while he was here for god's sake.

"That's better" he laughed

"I always make a photo better" she said while setting the photo as the caller ID, "done" she smiled.

Dean smiled back before turning to face Sam who he realised wasn't there. He looked down the street and saw Sam getting into the passenger side of the Impala.

"Bye Adrianne" Dean said before turning to walk to the Impala and to face the wrath of Sam

"Nice to meet you Dean and tell Sam to call me, I'm not done ranting!" Adrianne called after him. She looked down at the photo of her and Dean on her phone and thought it might make a good wall paper too. Two clicks later and it was her wallpaper, she just wished that she got a picture of Sam before he walked off. She hoped he wasn't angry or upset at her, she had intended to get a photo of Sam more than Dean. That's why the photo of her and Dean was only a good wall paper; her sister's boyfriend would have made a great one.

"So what did Bobby tell you?" Sam asked as Dean got in the car, his eyes fixed looking out the window and not as his brother

"His here in Palo Alto, there's been a spike in spiritual activity in a building near Stanford and he wanted to be here when we checked it out" Dean pulled the Impala out of where it was parked and started heading off to where Bobby said he was

"What building?" That was the question that Dean was hoping Sam wouldn't ask but he'd have to tell him eventually.

"That's why Bobby wanted to be here when we checked it out. It's in your old apartment building"

Sam looked away from the window and at his brother, "How long?"

"Three weeks, since the beginning of the new Stanford semester"

**Please Review, Praise or Flame, a review is a review. Plus any type of review always has me smiling stupidly at my computer ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing I mention in this story**

**Author Note: Thanks for all of the reviews and story favourites and alerts! I haven't gotten this much feedback before and it's really mind blowing ^^ so thank you all who read and commented!**

Dean pulled up outside the building right behind Bobby's car. Bobby was leaning on the side of his car waiting for the brothers. He pushed off from leaning on his car and started to walk to the Impala and the Winchesters. The brothers exited the car and Bobby couldn't help that Sam was walking a little hunched over compared to how he usually walked, Bobby also noted the way that Sam was avoiding looking at the Building while Dean was looking it up and down appraising it.

"What you got Bobby?" Sam asked in his normal voice but Bobby could tell he was agitated.

"Pretty pissed off poltergeist by the sounds of it. No one's been hurt but it's only a matter of time"

Sam and Dean nodded, "How's the EMF?" Dean asked.

"Off the charts" Bobby answered

"Is it the whole building or just a certain apartment?" Dean asked, Bobby knew he was really asking if it was Sam's old apartment. Bobby and Dean had been keeping a secret watch over the apartment and building for some time now. Since Dean told Bobby about what happened at their old house in Lawrence and how it was haunted by a number or spirits and almost killed Jenny and her kids.

"Seems to be the whole building but I think it may have started in one apartment. Seems it started when a new tenant moved into this apartment that had been vacant for a few years"

Dean nodded solemnly; he knew Bobby was talking about Sam's old apartment. Sam could tell he was missing something in this conversation and it didn't take a rocket scientist to work it out. He knew they meant the apartment that Jess and he shared. Why else would Bobby have come all the way out here and Dean be so quiet.

"Which apartment?" Sam asked finally looking at the building

"Sam...-"Bobby began

"Your old one" Dean said straight, he wasn't going to try and side step this; he knew it would be better if he just told Sam honest and outright.

Sam nodded and took a deep breath, "What's our course of action?"

Bobby and Dean were both quiet, not sure how to treat this situation. They both knew how they would usually treat the situation research, salt, burn, drink. But there was the very real possibility that the ghost may have been Jess. Bobby, Dean and Sam all knew that Jess was probably the only person to have died a violent death in the building.

"Maybe grab the EMF readers and find out where it's most active" Dean couldn't bring up salt and burning so he thought maybe scope it out and wing it from there

Sam nodded his agreement to go along with what Dean had said, Bobby looked at him questioningly for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, be safe though" Bobby said looking fixedly at Dean. They grabbed their EMF readers and shotguns and did their best to hide them by ducking them close to their bodies. It wasn't easy but it was easier than getting screamed at by pedestrians who spotted their weaponry.

They walked into the building and all three started to walk up the stairs. Bobby went into the first floor with his EMF reader ready to search for activity with his trusty salt filled shotgun. Sam and Dean continued up to the second floor. Dean holding the EMF reader while Sam manned the shotgun.

No red lights went up on this floor and the brothers looked at each and nodded before proceeding back to the stair case where they ran into Bobby who had evidently finished inspecting the first floor.

"Find anything?" Sam asked him

"Not a damn thing"

"We'll keep looking then, Bobby you take the third floor and we'll get the fourth" Dean said and Bobby nodded leading the way up the stairs and exiting at the third floor knowing that Dean would have wanted the fourth floor all along.

Sam and Dean made their way to the fourth floor and the EMF reader barked its danger. The red light's lit up half way and the reader squealed. Sam's heart sunk, _Why did it have to be this floor?_ He thought. As they made their way to Sam's old apartment the rest of the red lights lit up when they reached the door.

Sam went speechless, he couldn't help but think what if it was Jess's spirit. As a good hunter he knew that it was most defiantly her but he wouldn't let his mind finish that thought. If he thought that then he would think about Jess and salt and burning and he couldn't do that. Dean was thinking the same thing or rather trying not to think the same thing.

Bobby came up the stairs and saw them standing still as though frozen outside a door that he assumed was Sam's old apartment. He walked over them and wondered if he should tell them what he found.

"There's some down on the third floor"

"And I'd bet there's some on the floor above" Dean said holding his EMF out for Bobby to see.

Bobby pulled off his hat and ran his hand through his hair before replacing his hat in its usual place.

"Sam?" they heard a familiar voice from behind them and all the hunters turned around quickly to where the voice came from near the stairs. "You have my number now so usually people call first"

"Adrianne? What are you doing here? What are you talking about?" Sam asked

Adrianne eyed Sam suspiciously thinking that maybe this was just some kind of very weird Winchester joke. "I live there" she said pointing to the door they were standing in front of.

"How long have you lived here?" Dean and Sam said in unison

"Nearly a mon-Oh my god, is that a gun?" she said taking a step back towards the stairs preparing to run.

When she'd told Sam that he was lucky he didn't run into her parents she wasn't kidding. They were both police officers who had looked over cases that involved Sam. The last they heard was that Sam and his murderous brother Dean had died in a helicopter crash. Adrianne never believed any of it because she knew Jess would have been disappointed if she knew that her family thought her boyfriend was a homicidal maniac who killed many people with his brother and even desecrated graves. Plus she'd met Sam when she was fourteen and Jess first brought him home, Adrianne had good sense of people and Sam didn't scream dangerous.

She never believed any of it and when she saw Sam today she knew he hadn't done any of what her father had found out. But when your sister's boyfriend who your father had been tracking and telling you stories about for years shows up at your apartment with a gun, you get a little worried.

"It's not how it looks" Dean said

Adrianne took another step back towards the stairs, "How do you know where I live?" She took another step back and suddenly felt pressure on her wrist.

She felt herself being pulled by her wrist backwards. She stubbornly pulled against it to no avail. She saw Sam running towards her screaming her name and the other man with the Winchester brothers raise his shotgun in her direction and then she fell backwards. She caught snapshots of the ceiling, the stairs, the bottom of the staircase, her own arm moving in front of her trying to stop herself from falling more and then she saw Sam followed by darkness.

**As always, Please Review, Praise or Flame, Just review. Plus reviews are always appreciated and have me smiling stupidly at my computer ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothings changed, I still own nothing ^^**

**Author Note: Thanks to all those following my story XD**

Adrianne had never stayed at a cheap motel but even with her little grip on what was around her she could tell she was in one. The mattress she was on felt hard and lumpy and was topped with an itchy blanket that was bothering Adrianne beyond belief.

She could hear the hushes of a whispered conversation but she couldn't make out the words over the semi loud snoring coming from somewhere near to her. It took great effort but she opened her eyes slowly. The ceiling was an off white colour with dust and a large water stain, the walls had a blue colour paint that had started to wear off after the years. It was hot, stuffy and claustrophobic.

_Three stars or more at least after this, _Adrianne thought thinking about the price of the room she knew she was in. She rolled her eyes at herself, she had no idea where she was and very possibly had been kidnapped by a serial killer and she was thinking about her accommodation. She let out a chuckle followed by a sigh.

"Adrianne?" the snoring stopped and Sam's face took over her vision

"Sam?" she strangled out and marvelled at the sound of her voice. She hadn't expected it to be so course sounding. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Sam said as he pressed a glass of water from the nightstand to Adrianne's lips. She drank the glass in one breath.

"What happened?" Adrianne insisted and Sam laughed at her stubbornness.

"You fell down some stairs" Sam said as he brushed hair out of her face

"So naturally you bought me to a motel?" Adrianne raised her eyebrow at Sam

"Just...uh...to make sure you were ok..."

"Oh okay, I get ya" she said as she raised herself with great effort and help from Sam to sit against the headboard of the bed

"You do?" Sam questioned, honestly surprised as he put some pillows behind Adrianne's back to make her more comfortable.

"Yeah, the best doctor in town works as a receptionist here on their day off"

Sam smiled at Adrianne, he was impressed with her. She had been knocked unconscious by a pissed off spirit, taken to an unknown motel and was making jokes still. Sam turned around as he heard Dean and Bobby making their footsteps purposefully heavier than usual to let Sam and Adrianne know their presence.

Sam looked up to meet the hunter's eyes. Dean cleared his throat and Sam gave the slightest of head nods that he was sure only Dean and Bobby would pick up on. Sam turned back to Adrianne who was squinting her eyes as she tested the bump on her back of her head. Sam picked up the glass of water that Adrianne had just emptied and stood up.

She looked up at him with Jess's eyes, "I'll get you some more water". Sam smiled, Adrianne smiled back at him and Sam had to remind himself that she was Jess's sister and not Jess.

Sam made his way to the little kitchenette that was in a different room to where Adrianne lay. Dean and Bobby followed Sam who was already at the sink filling the glass up with tap water.

"What did you tell her?" Dean asked in a low, whispered voice

"Nothing, I just told her she fell down some stairs" Sam answered leaning back against the sink

"You lied to her?" Bobby asked

"I didn't lie, just didn't tell her everything" Sam knew after he said it that it was wrong and by the way that Dean and Bobby looked at him that it was one of the worst, clichéd things a liar says. "I lied to Jess more" He said rubbing his temples.

Dean and Bobby shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Sam. Sam pushed past the other hunters, glass in hand, heading back to Adrianne.

Bobby stared at Dean waiting for him to say something, anything really, he was expecting some joke, Dean just shrugged under Bobby's gaze. Bobby tugged of his truckers hat and ran a hand threw his hair as Dean scrubbed his face.

"Dean!" They heard Sam yell from the other room and they both bolted into the room that Sam's voice came from.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean said eyes darting around the room finding the room in perfect order, no supernatural entity, no police, no freak intrusion of any kind, just Sammy and only Sammy

"Where's Adrianne?" Bobby asked picking up on the fact that she wasn't there only slightly before Dean

Having two high level police officers for parents had taught Adrianne a few things. Most memorably was her Dad's advice to never let someone get you to their point B. Point A, as her Dad told her when she was younger when he was teacher her stranger danger awareness, was the point where a dangerous person could grab you and point B was the area they wanted you. Point B was the dangerous persons' safe place, the place where you were on their terms, in their playground so to speak. She trusted Sam even after all she had heard about him over the years but she knew she hadn't just fallen down stairs and she knew that a seedy motel would make for a good point B for whatever he planned to do to her.

Adrianne had been testing how hard she hit her head and knew she would be able to make it out of their on her own two feet and luckily, she thought, the moment she realised that Sam had gone to conspire with his accomplices in the kitchen. She'd pushed the itchy motel blanket off her silently and walked albeit unsteadily to the motel door which again, she thought, lucky for her was in the room she was in.

Now here she was, squatting behind an old Chrysler in a small car park three blocks from the motel without her phone. She stayed squatting there for a few minutes, trying to stop her head from spinning and herself from hyperventilating.

**As always, Please Review, Praise or Flame, Just review. Plus reviews are always appreciated and have me smiling stupidly at my computer ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nothings changed, I still own nothing ^^**

**Author Note: Thanks to all those following my story XD**

** Sorry for being a slow updated *shy face* I hope you all forgive me *another shy face, that you can't stay mad at***

"Well, anything?" Dean asked as he looked up from Sam's laptop.

"Nothing, Bobby's keeping a look out in front of my...her apartment but nothing" Sam sighed throwing the Impala keys onto the small motel table. "You got anything?"

"Hunter Kerrigan" Dean said as he passed some printed information on Hunter Kerrigan to Sam. "Died from alcohol poisoning in 1999"

"Yeah, I heard about him. They used to use this guy as a party cautionary tale. He died in my building?" Sam said as he studied the face of Hunter Kerrigan.

"No he just lived in the building, he died in hospital but he was the only death somewhat related to the building besides...well, look at the photo that was him that pulled Adrianne down the stairs"

"Hey Dean, remember back in Lawrence?" Sam asked looking at Dean's face which didn't show any signs of recognition. "With our old house. Missouri said something about evil touching the house and leaving an imprint"

"You think this Hunter guy is a poltergeist? Maybe, they don't usually materialise though but it makes sense" Dean grabbed two beers from the motel fridge and came back handing one to Sam. "Salt and burn then?"

"No, I don't think so. I, um, remember the story was that he was cremated" Sam said taking a swig of his beer.

Dean groaned, "What then?"

"Remember those hex bags Missouri used to cleanse our old house?"

"The ones that didn't work and almost got us killed putting in the house in the first place, yeah, what about them?"

"Yeah those ones, we could give it a shot"

Dean took a deep drink of his deep and cleared his throat. "you really think that'll work?

"It's the best idea we've got"

Dean's phone rang on the table and he quickly scooped it up to see Bobby on his caller ID.

"What you got Bobby?" he answered, "Yeah, alright, thanks Bobby. We'll be there soon" he said hanging up the phone.

Sam looked at Dean expectantly, "What did Bobby say?"

"Adrianne's back at her apartment, his going to wait for us to get there" Dean answered grabbing his leather jacket off the back of his chair and picking up the Impala keys from where Sam threw them.

They arrived at Sam's old apartment building ten minutes later and pulled up behind Bobby for the second time that day. They got out of the Impala with the customary door squeak and door shutting thud.

They walked up to Bobby who was leaning against the side of his car.

"What have you boys got on the spirit?" Bobby asked

Sam opened his mouth to share the information that Dean had found about Hunter Kerrigan and the fact that they thought it was a poltergeist but was interrupted by a loud female scream before he even got a sound out.

Sam and Dean shared a look for less than a second before they took off in a run for the building and Adrianne's apartment. Dean kicked in the door and all three hunters burst into the small apartment to see Hunter's spirit towering over Adrianne who was slumped and frightened against the wall.

Bobby aimed his sawn off and the loud shot of the gun filled the room followed by the whooshing disappearance of Hunter Kerrigan. Adrianne's hazel eyes found Sam and Dean, her eyebrows raised and her voice croaked out, "What the hell is going on?"

**As always, Please Review, Praise or Flame, Just review. Plus reviews are always appreciated and have me smiling stupidly at my computer ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nothings changed, I still own nothing ^^**

**Author Note: Thanks to all those following my story XD**

"Are you alright?" Dean asked moving over towards Adrianne.

"What the hell is going on?" Adrianne reiterated shooing Dean's hand away and getting herself up off the floor with only minimal help from the wall.

Dean looked over at Sam eyes going large, a slight shake of his head and shrug of his shoulders to communicate mentally, _I don't know what to do! Sam, say something!_

Sam's eyes went slightly larger in return, _What? Why me?. _"Uh...Well...Adrianne..."

"Now is not a good time to mumble Sam" Adrianne said with slight fury in her voice, each word piercing.

Dean blew out a breath and suppressed a chuckle while Sam just stood again dumbfounded by Adrianne.

"S...Sorry...um well...have you heard about Hunter Kerrigan?"

"Now is not a good time for a Stanford cautionary tale either" she puffed out

Sam didn't know where to begin, how does he tell his girlfriends little sister a secret that he could never tell his girlfriend? A secret he never wanted her to know. He kept it hidden away from Jess for so long because he didn't want to lose her, or her to call him crazy, or her to be frightened of him and here Adrianne was in the middle of it.

Sam's attention fleeted to taking in his surrounds and the new decor of his old apartment. He noticed how part of the apartment had been reconstructed and repainted. A new blood red colour instead of the green that Jess had chosen out all those years ago, the walls were topped with band posters and not the paintings Jess had made like Sam remembered. There was one painting and it seemed to be of a bowl of spaghetti, it seemed out of place, Sam quirked an eyebrow at it and took an involuntary step closer towards it unconsciously stepping over a pair of red Chuck Taylors on the floor.

Adrianne watched Sam move off away from her and she shot him an unnoticed dirty look. She was trying to find out what the hell was going on and he walks off avoiding her gaze, almost stepping on her favourite pair of shoes? She turned to Dean unleashing her pathetic puppy dog eyes on him, trying to give off the helpless damsel in distress look that she knew for some reason Dean would fall for with her.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Dean tested not wanting to leave Adrianne in the dark. Minutes ago he would have left the decision to tell her about ghosts to Sam but the way she looked up at him made him feel like she deserved to know what was going on.

Sam heard Dean and quickly turned back around out of his trance of staring at the bowl of spaghetti painting on the wall.

"You should both be glad that I'm new agey or I'd kick you both out" Adrianne said after minutes of silence. "I didn't fall down the stairs did I?"

"No" Dean and Sam said together meeting each other's eyes

"What actually happened?" she asked moving across to fall onto a beaten down off white couch that was pushed up against a wall.

"An angry spirit grabbed you and tried to pull you down" Dean answered while Sam watched Adrianne intently for her reaction.

"I wouldn't believe you if that thing...guy...ghost? The thing that disappeared hadn't disappeared. Just so you know"

Sam smiled, "Got it"

"This is insane, maybe I'm insane and you are all figments of my imagination. I didn't know that I could imagine something so creative though. Plus it's really vivid so it's probably real but that's probably what insane people think" Adrianne mumbled

"We're not figments of your imagination Adrianne" Sam said

"Yeah, we're real" Dean added

Adrianne looked up at them for the first time since she had to take in the existence of the supernatural, "A figment would say that"

"Adrianne..." Sam began wondering how to make her see sense

"You're not figments, I get it. Give me some adjust time?"

"Uh...yeah"

"Your managing decently well besides the thinking we're imaginary friends I mean" Dean said

"How do you know about this?"

"It's kind of my job I guess"

"Did Jess know this stuff was real?" her eyes pierced Sam

"No she didn't"

"Huh" She said after a few seconds of holding Sam's gaze

"Don't mean to break the moment but we got to get out of here before the spirit comes back" Bobby interrupted from his on guard stance at the door.

Dean and Sam turned to Bobby and knew he was right they looked back down at Adrianne on the couch questioningly.

"When can I come back to my apartment?" she asked Bobby

"We're not sure yet" Sam answered

Adrianne looked sad and a crease formed in between her eyebrows, "is it dangerous for me to stay here?" The Brothers nodded at her question. She stood up and looked up at Sam and Dean's face, "Why did you have to come here?"

She said before picking up a bag that slumped next to the couch and shoving the red shoes that were on the ground into it with a pair of jeans that were haphazardly thrown on the couch and zipping up the bag. She grabbed a jacket from off the ground and pulled it on before throwing the bag onto her back and crossing the room removing the small spaghetti bowl painting from the wall before turning back to the brothers and nodding.

She didn't trust them a whole lot but she could tell they meant what they were saying, and whether they were insane or not she wasn't sure but they believed what they were saying. Normally she would call the police and her parents but recently she'd decided to be more outgoing and live in the moment unlike her shy self. That's how this had all started, her friends daring her to find a man and have her first kiss and that's when she smiled at Dean in the coffee shop.

And now she had to leave her apartment, why the hell did these psychopaths have to come into coffee shop? Why did they have to come to Palo Alto? If it weren't for Sam then Jess would probably still be alive, she would be eating a slice of cheesecake that's in her fridge while watching TV; instead of being attacked by the invisible man. She would be studying psychology like she wanted and not English literature for someone she wanted to closer too.

**As always, Please Review, Praise or Flame, Just review. Plus reviews are always appreciated and have me smiling stupidly at my computer ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sam, maybe me and Bobby should do this alone" Dean said stepping in front of his little brother's access to the apartment building.

"What? Why?" Sam asked as Bobby stepped to flank Dean evidently choosing sides in the forming argument.

"It's a small apartment, me and Bobby should be enough. Besides you need to stay here and watch her" Dean indicated to Adrianne sitting morosely in the backseat of the Impala trying to hide the fact that she was watching them, "on second thought I could stay and watch her". He licked his lips for emphasis.

"Just go place the bags Dean" Sam huffed turning back around walking to the Impala.

Dean smiled at Sam's back; the kid was too easy to fool sometimes. Dean followed Bobby into the apartment building and up the stairs glad that his little brother was easy to fool sometimes. There was no way he could be a good big brother and let Sam into this apartment again. Especially to help kick holes in the wall and place hex bags; Sam had been obviously sadder, even if he tried to hide it, and Dean wasn't going to chance letting Sam be in the bedroom that Sam and Jess shared, the room where she burned. Bobby opened the door to the apartment and Dean followed in with shotgun and hex bags in hand.

Sam hopped into the passenger's side of the Impala and turned to face Adrianne who had given up all pretences and was nearly climbing out the car window to watch her apartment. Sam watched as she let out a whimper and her hands went into fists.

"Adrianne? Are you ok?" Sam asked

Adrianne turned her head to see Sam and he could see the worry lines on her forehead. "They won't break anything right? Like, they won't damage my apartment?"

"Uh...Bobby's very professional"

Adrianne turned to look at Sam, "Great, you're paying for the damages then right?"

"Yes" Sam sighed, guilt riddling his tone.

"What about mental damages?"

"What?"

"I...am very attached to my apartment, it would hurt me emotionally if it were damaged so I'm talking emotional reimbursement"

"That's extortion!" Sam exclaimed and Adrianne laughed.

Sam laughed back with her and felt the mood in the car lighten and Adrianne's eyes changed, she looked happier. Sam noticed the small painting stuffed next to Adrianne's bag on the floor of the Impala.

"Hey, Adrianne, can I ask you something?" Sam asked breathlessly after stopping laughing

"What's up Sam?" Adrianne smiled

"What's with the painting?" and with that the car's atmosphere was back to sombre.

Adrianne stopped laughing short and looked down at the painting, "Jess painted it for me when I was fifteen, just before she died"

"Oh" was all Sam said and the conversation died for about ten minutes. Sam went to cleaning his nails and Adrianne to looking back out the window.

Sam could feel the tension in the car it was that thick. The tension was becoming more tangible with every minute. He cleared his throat hoping to diminish the tension slightly to no avail.

"About three weeks before the fire she came home for the weekend" Adrianne suddenly said and Sam turned to face her.

Sam remembered that weekend, he'd been alone for the first time, and he'd lived in a dorm with other people before he moved in with Jess but then still he was never alone. It was one of the first times in his life that he was by himself for the night and filled the void of loneliness with strictly concentrating on his textbook. The whole two days Jess was away Sam didn't move from his textbook; not even for food. It wasn't until she came through the front door that he realised he'd been sitting there re-reading his textbook for two days. Jess had freaked out and made him eat a large amount of spaghetti that she had bought back from her parent's house and scolded him for studying too much.

"I wouldn't eat and our parents had been trying to get me to eat something for three days but I refused, it's why she came back for the weekend I think. Our mum called her asking for help. She came home and painted it and told me to eat" Adrianne chuckled, "she hung it in my room and every time I saw it I craved food and ate something."

"Why a bowl of spaghetti?" Sam asked

"She made a heap of it and sat in my room eating it trying to tempt me. Tempt me into eating or tempt me into not being anorexic. Some weird reasoning of hers, it worked though" Adrianne laughed and the tension was gone. "Sam, can I ask you something?"

Adrianne looked sad again, "Anything" Sam responded

"What happened to Jess that night?"

It was not what Sam expected. He had no way to respond he was about open his mouth to begin telling her a story he never wanted to say out loud again when they heard the crash of glass.

"Sam, that was my window! My window just smashed! Oh my god! Dean's in there" Adrianne panicked, scrambling over towards the window to get a closer look.

"Stay here" Sam ordered getting out of the car.

**Please let me know what you think of this fic so far. Also I am trying my hand at an action chapter next, little bit of Dean!Fighting. Please review, praise or flame, a review is a review and I ain't choosey XD**


	10. Chapter 10

The glass of the window shattered from the sudden impact that was Dean's head. Dean had no time to realise that his head hit and smashed glass before he was pulled forward by an unseen force and smashed chest first into a cluttered desk. He fell slumped over the desk forcing the clutter from its home atop the desk on to the floor.

He pushed himself around, leaning against desk for support, to get a better view point of the apartment and the ghost. A grey toned girl, no older than seventeen, was standing no more than six feet away with her head tilted to the right, eyes intent on Dean. Her head twitched to tilt left as she placed one shoeless foot ahead of the other stepping closer to Dean.

Dean looked around for his sawn off. It was across the room next to an unconscious and unhelpful Bobby. The spirit took one step closer towards Dean out reaching her hand. Her whole body fluttered and then disappeared for the briefest moment, reappearing right in front of Dean so that they were touching. A shiver ran through Dean's body and he felt as though he had just plunged under ice.

Grey toned lips turned into a smile, "Hi" she said in sickly sweet teenage girl voice.

Dean remained stoically quiet against her, her lips down turned and her eyes sadden before all of a sudden a deep, tearing, cold burning pain ripped into Dean's stomach. _Her hand, _Dean realised, _her hand is in my stomach. _

"Dean!" he heard a deep voice yell but he couldn't consciously place it through the pain.

He felt desperately around the desk, curling his hand around a small metallic feeling piece of something. He gripped it tight and swung his fist into the spirits face. She disappeared along with the pain and in Dean's view he was left with an ram shackled apartment, a slumped unconscious trucker against a back wall and his younger brother running towards him from the entryway.

"Dean! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, god, did she have to go after the stomach. I just ate" Dean groaned cupping his abdomen.

"What is that?" Sam asked indicating Dean's closed hand

Dean unfurled his hand to see a little bronze coloured pencil sharpener.

"What the hell?"

"An iron sharpener?" Sam breathed a small chuckle and looked at Dean

"Is Bobby ok?" Dean asked.

Sam moved over to Bobby who was still unconscious against the back wall. Sam watched the rise and fall of Bobby's chest and felt his wrist for a heart rate.

"Heart rate's ok and his breathing is even" Sam shrugged.

Dean moved over towards Bobby, albeit limping, and reached down and softly slapped Bobby's cheek, "Bobby, up and at 'em." Dean got no response, "Bobby, wakey wakey, hands off snakey".

"Boy, better not hit my face again" Bobby grumbled

"His fine, baby's tired. He did get knocked out in less than a second after all" Dean said to Sam

"That's cause I was too busy making sure you didn't shoot me with your bad aim to defend myself from some young blonde ghost" Bobby said raising to his feet reminding the hunters of an important question.

"That wasn't Hunter Kerrigan" Dean pointed out

"Well spotted" Bobby quipped at the same time Sam said, "Who was it?"

"Looks like you'll be hitting the Stanford libraries again Sammy" Dean said slapping Sam on the back trying to walk without showing his pain out of the apartment. He tried to inconspicuously run his hand to feel the back of his head to see if it was bleeding, which it was.

"Dean maybe you should sit down for a second" Sam advised seeing his brother act so hard to seem tough even with a bleeding head.

"How thick are the walls here Sam?" Bobby asked

Sam thought about the nights that Jess and he had spent sleepless, or laughing because of the conversation they could hear from their neighbours through the walls. "Not very" he replied

"Then I suggest he waits until we are in the car to sit down"

Dean got into the Impala, drivers side followed by Sam shoving into the driver's side as well pushing Dean out of the way, "You're not driving" he stated snatching the keys from Deans hand.

"I love it when you take control like that Sammy" Dean groaned

"What the hell happened?" Adrianne all but shrieked jumping up from the backseat gripping onto the back of the front seat making Dean jump and groan louder.

"Sonuvabitch"

"Sorry" she apologized

"Yeah, sorry about your apartment" Dean replied placing his forehead against the cool of the Impala's window.

"What happened to my apartment?" she asked getting no answer from Dean. "Sam, what happened to my apartment?"

"It's a little bit of a mess" Sam answered evasively starting up the car and pulling out onto the road following Bobby.

Adrianne clung to the window watching her apartment drift away in the distance. Dean was relaxing into the comfort of the Impala's front seat and the coolness of the window. His eyes shut locking out the sun, sleep overcame him. He was in pain still but he'd been able to sleep through worse. Dean's deep breathing sounded throughout the car.

Adrianne had gone to brooding in the back seat while Sam drove. Sam looked ahead to Bobby's truck and to the side at the empty, quiet side of the road. He pulled over to the side of the road shutting off the engine and turning in his seat enough to not disturb Dean but enough to face Adrianne.

"Adrianne, can I ask you another question?" he said quietly, listening for changes in Dean's breathing.

Adrianne just nodded at Sam, confused about why Sam pulled over and was so serious.

"Why did you move into that apartment? I mean do you know who used to live there?"

"I'm not stupid Sam." She raised her eyebrow at him. "I missed Jess, it is a little morbid isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, very"

"I figured it was where she was happiest. I just kind of reasoned that she said when I went to Stanford and we'd move into our own apartment that it was still her apartment. And they rebuilt it two months ago and I used my high school savings to put a deposit on it. Is it still morbid?"

Sam stayed silent not sure how to respond to that. Adrianne was looked at Sam with puppy dog's eyes, she was fiddling nervously with a chain around her neck and Sam focused on the silver chain.

"Aw hell, Sam." She sighed pulling the pendant on the end of the chain out of her shirt and into sight. Sam spotted the small, round, coin like silver pendant. On the round pendant was a skeleton wearing a crown, in its right hand it was holding a sun, in its left a moon.

Sam recognised the type of pattern immediately. "Adrianne..." Sam said shocked looking at Adrianne as a single tear escaped over the edge of her eye.

"She told me that I needed to be closer to her resting place to communicate with her better"

Sam watched mouth open as Adrianne tucked the pagan communication coin back under her shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay, new update, R&R and thanks for those of you who are reading and reviewing and thanks to people who are following ^^**

**If anyone wants to do an RPG thing check out TeamCarlisleWhitlock and their forum, there's plenty of characters left to play. I stole Sam XD and yes I am plugging an RPG**

"Adrianne, where did you get that?"

Dean groaned awake at the sound of his brothers voice, he looked out the window, "Dude? Aren't we going to the motel?"

"Dean..." Sam said nudging his head at Adrianne trying to get Dean's attention to the coin.

Dean picked up on the hint and turned to see a nearly in tears Adrianne, "What's going on?" he asked Sam.

"Adrianne, will you show Dean what you just showed me?" Sam said giving her his most understanding, puppy dog eyes matched with his gentle _trust me_ voice.

Adrianne pulled on the chain dragging the coin that was attached out of her shirt and hiding place again. She pulled the chain over her head and bundled the long silver chain and coin in her hand passing it to Dean.

Dean accepted the coin from Adrianne while Sam looked at him expectantly. Dean studied the coin and looked up to meet Sam's waiting eyes. Dean had no idea. He shrugged his shoulders and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"It's a pagan spirit coin. For communication"

"What with the dead?"

"Yes Dean. _Spirit_ communication"

"So?" Dean raised his eyebrows at his brother; couldn't Sam just cut to the point sometimes?

"Jess told Adrianne to move into our old apartment"

"Jess told Adri- you've been talking to your sister?" Dean asked Adrianne

"For three years now...I was at the corner store buying ice cream when I was seventeen and the cashier, this weird hippie woman, gave it me as change and told me to hold it and think of a _missed one_. I thought she was insane but I was walking home and I was still holding the change in my hand and I started thinking about Jessie and I heard her."

Adrianne was crying and wiping her tears away with the back of her right hand. "Adrianne, it's ok, don't cry" Dean said reaching his hand into the backseat to grasp Adrianne's left hand, something that Sam didn't leave unnoticed.

"Eugh my nose is snotting up" Adrianne said pulling her hand away from Dean's and using the back of it as a tissue. Dean grimaced and pulled his hand back, Sam had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Adrianne reached over into her bag and dug around in it before pulling out some tissues and blowing her nose properly and loudly.

"We should get back to the motel and tell Bobby" Dean said turning around in his seat to face out the front window, he was still in pain from being thrown around the apartment.

Sam nodded and started the ignition driving back onto the road and to the motel. Bobby was leaning against his truck in the motel parking lot in front of the Winchesters room.

"Where have you idjits been? You have the room key"

"We found out what's attracting spirits to the apartment" Sam said as he walked up to Bobby fishing the room key out of his pocket. Dean and Adrianne walked up to Bobby and Sam; Adrianne's bags thrown over Dean's back.

Sam walked to their room and pushed the key into the lock opening the door. He walked inside followed by Bobby and then Adrianne followed by Dean who had been holding the door for Adrianne.

Sam sat down on a seat at the little motel table with a sigh. Bobby walked to the fridge grabbing out a beer, "Anyone else?" he asked indicating his bottle.

Sam nodded from where he sat at the table, Dean raised his hand in the air as he placed Adrianne's bags down and slumped on the end of the bed, Adrianne sat next to him after awkwardly looking around trying to figure out her place in the motel room of hunters.

Bobby handed a beer to Sam and one to Dean who gave his to Adrianne earning him a raised eyebrow from Sam and Bobby; Dean giving up his drink? Bobby reached back into the fridge and threw another bottle to Dean who thanked him.

"So what's attracting the spirits?" Bobby asked leaning against the wall

Dean pulled the coin and chain out from his pocket where he had stashed it when Adrianne started crying. He threw it across the room to the older hunter who caught it. Bobby studied the coin for a brief second

"Yeah, that'd do it" Bobby mumbled, "Coin would open up a door for the spirit realm to waltz in as they please. It would definitely explain the spirit of that Hunter Kerrigan guy and the girl that royally kicked Dean's ass"

"Hey! She knocked you unconscious" Dean piped up being ignored by both other hunters

"But I've been using it for years why only now?" Adrianne asked avoiding the gazes off everyone in the room while subconsciously moving towards Dean slightly for protection.

"It could be a combination of the coin and the evil that's been in the apartment opening some kind of super doorway for poltergeists" Sam said looking between Bobby and Dean for confirmation

"That would explain why that Hunter guy materialised. Super juiced poltergeists, awesome" Dean said

**Please review, praise or flame, a review is a review and I ain't choosey XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the first chapter of a few really short chapters that could all go into one chapter but for the sake of trying to have some suspense. There's three. All of which will be posted today, so do not fret (^.^)**

'Wait, wait, hold up a second,' Dean said eyeing the haunted building. 'In case this, uh, hex stuff doesn't work, do we have a plan B?'

'A plan B?' huffed Bobby. Sam shrugged. 'Come on boy, you're not just scared you're going to get beat on by a girl again are you?'

'Let's just do this,' Dean sighed, grabbing his duffle bag from the Impala. Bobby and Sam walked into the apartment building. 'I didn't get beat up by a girl. She was a poltergeist, she has powers and stuff,' he argued to no one before he followed suit into the building.

The building was mostly quiet during the day. Adrianne had told them a time when most of the students who lived here were gone – free breakfast at eight am on Thursdays. When Dean entered, Sam and Bobby were out of sight, no doubt going straight to the delegated tasks. Dean pulled the little hex bags from his duffle and held his shotgun in the other hand. Dean walked quietly and slowly up the stairs.

He hadn't got up even a flight of stairs when a hand clenched down on his shoulder. Dean swung around shotgun ready and about to fire.

'Sh, jesu – Sammy.' Dean lowered his gun. 'Don't do that!'

'What are you doing Dean?'

'What am I doing? What are _you _doing!' Dean panted, trying to recover his composure.

'Bobby needs you in the basement. He's having trouble with a hex bag. He just called me to tell you to answer your phone and help him.'

'Me? Why didn't he want you to help hi-' Dean cut himself off. If Bobby wanted Dean and not Sam, then he needed to say something without Sam hearing. 'Er, right. I'll go to the basement. You go…out some hex bags somewhere.'

Dean squeezed past Sam on the stair case and the weird look he was giving his no doubt suspicious brother. He walked down the stairs quickly, not entirely bothering about noise this time towards the basement. Sam stood where he was, listening to Dean leave.

As soon as Sam couldn't hear Dean's footsteps and as soon as he heard the door to the basement shut, Sam reached into his pocket and retrieved the hex bags and a lighter. With the flick of his lighter the hex bags went up in white smoke.

'I'm not leaving this apartment,' whispered Sam's voice with an echo of another in his body.

**Praise or Flame, just please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Bobby kicked a hole in the wall and bent over to place the hex bag in. He groaned straightening up, fighting against gravity and back pain to stand upright again.

'What's up Bobby?' he heard from behind him.

Bobby looked to see Dean. 'You'll be like this too one day you idjit.'

Dean, oblivious to Bobby's back pain, said with an eyebrow partially raised, 'okay, Grandpa, someone's getting a bit senile.'

'Shut up,' growled Bobby. 'Where's ya brother?'

'Sam? Upstairs probably. He said you tried to call me for _help_. Do you know something?'

'Know something? What are you talking about, I never tried to call you,' Bobby knew something wasn't right.

'But Sam sai-' Dean pulled his cell phone out from his pocket and looked at the missed calls. Or, no missed calls. 'Sam!'

Dean and Bobby both ran up towards Adrianne's apartment; the door was locked. Dena was so fast that he had the door busted open before Bobby made it up the last flight of stairs. The sight that greeted them scared Dean into quick action.

Sam stood in the middle of the living room, knife in hand. The knife hang in the air pointed towards his chest. Sam's eyes moved from looking absently at the roof to Dean at the doorway before the knife started to plunge towards Sam's chest.

**Praise or Flame, just please review. Hoping you will (^.^) It would mean ever so much. **


	14. Chapter 14

'Sam!' Dean yelled, plunging forward towards his little brother.

Dean tackled Sam, seconds before the knife was able to breach Sam's ribcage. The knife dropped from Sam's grasp and landed silently, unnoticed on the floor. Dean wrangled with his brother who ended up underneath Dean restrained on the floor.

'Bobby!' Dean yelled towards the older hunter this time.

Bobby threw a small jar towards Dean who caught it. He popped open the little cork plug of the vile-esque jar and forced it to a struggling Sam's mouth. Sam thrashed about on the floor, legs and feet bruising Dean in all kinds of unthinkable places.

'What are you doing?' screamed Sam, shoving the vile and Dean's hand away from his face.

'Get out of my brother!' Dean ordered.

'Dean, Dean! It's me! I am your brother!'

Dean relented holding Sam down – only slightly. He looked into his little brothers eyes and then turned towards the knife on the floor a few paces away from where they struggled.

'Boy,' Bobby's voice grumbled from the doorway, 'put the vile in his mouth.'

'Dean, what is that? What are you doing? I'm your brother.'

**Anyway, yes, I suck at suspense, but some feedback in the slightest form would be appreciated. This is the third small little paragraph I wrote yesterday (forgot to load it last night, went for an extra long run then fell asleep instead of being on my computer) **

**So anyway, who is the one possessed? Comment who you think, cause either Dean is poisoning a suicidal Sam or Sam is possessed. **

**Praise or Flame, just please review. Hoping you will (^.^) It would mean ever so much. **


End file.
